


A Ero Dawn

by ETE (E_T_E)



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, GinHiji - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex, ass lickin, hijikata butt is yummy, impotent gin-chan, mmm rico papi, secs, sex until dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_T_E/pseuds/ETE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki wakes up in the morning to take a big good piss. Hijikata got the day off so, why not spent the rest of the morning hugged after a passionate night of making love?, well, that's what Gin had in mind but something changes his cute and lovey dovey  thoughts to perverted and Rated 18 thoughts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ero Dawn

His eyes opened slowly. A stitch in his bladder was enough to woke him up. "Man I need to piss...", said with a hoarsy voice.

...

"Ha!, what a great piss dude!". Then, he was going to the bed again but something in the sky told him to check what time it was. He searched for his cellphone between the dark and the furniture till found it in a corner on the living room. It was 05:31 in the morning. That Mayora doesn't gotta go to the work early?. Oh sure, Thursdays were his days off, so no problem.

"Hm...heh, seems that Hijikata-kun's gonna have a sweet and long sleep in my arms~, I'll hug him tightly then~". He went to the bedroom anxious for have his sweetheart in his arms!. He opened the door and what he saw was a great show. 

*Gasp*, he shut his mouth with a hand as faster as he could do before let it out a scream or something screwed. 'What the fuck!?, w-whats with that position!?. Is he hugging his mayorin pillow or its just me!?. S-shit! He's bending his ass to me!...idiot...if you put yourself like that in front of me, don't complain if you end up fucked again'.

"Err...eh..." ' Oh fuck! I'm fuckin hard right now dumbass! It's all your fuckin fault!. Aggh...he's moving...and moving his arse too'. "Shiiiit...I want to eat that yummy ass so badly... ". And yes he wanted to "eat" that ass so badly, but he was afraid that his "sweetheart" would split him in two if he dare to do anything nasty in that weak state.

"Damn Hijikata..." -can't stop looking at the fat ass- " fuck off...I don't care if you hit me so hard and kill me, your butt is obviously waiting for my lollipop"

Gintoki sited down on the edge of the bed, watching his lover sleep for next watch his naked booty. He opened his cheeks and saw that wet, pink hole. He couldn't take it anymore an took a buttocks with his right hand and squeezed it firmly while he kissed the another. He could feel how his cock was throbbing under his boxers.

His tongue fought its way for those cheeks until arrive to the point between them, licking that delicious warm asshole, he kept going like that until hear some noises from the owner of that butt. Hijikata was feeling it, and really good.

From his mouth left some gasps, sighs and even moans. ' Oh shit Hijikata...you're turning me on so much...', Gintoki was desperate, looking for the condoms he left on the light table and find one and put on his dick, ready for the fun.

When he put it in, Hijikata let out a erotic and prolonged moan, it was amazing that he kept asleep with all that naughty situation, but well Gintoki doesn't have much auto control when ecchi things are in front of his eyes.

"Ahh...this is...ha...this is the glory" he said between moans while biting his ear and neck and started moving, slowly. 

"Ahnn...uhm" 

"Already feeling it baby? Hmm? How it is?"

Little by little Hijikata achieved leaving from the sleep, those thrusts were making him feel so much good, so, that his dreams got influenced by them and the whole pleasure that he felts.

"Ahh~ feels so good inside you, Hijikata"  
He speed up his thrusting holding Hijikata torso while gasping on Hijikata ears...but then...

He opened his eyes wide, was a bit sweated, his temperature was higher and something was inside him...filled him. " W-what!?", he looked at himself and couldn't believe it 'Is this still a dream? Why it feels so real?'.In All of a sudden, Gintoki stopped his hips, oh no...

"H-hijikata-kuuun!! I can explain it!! I swear!!"

"W-what the fuck!? This ain't a dream!?"

"A-ahh, yes! This is a dream! You were just missing me! Just that!"

"Ehh!? B-bullshit! And why are we having sex again!? You Damn perm-head! Bastard!"

"Oi! Don't blame me okay!?, it's your fault for seducing me!"

*blush* "Seducing you!? Me!? To you!? Fuck off!"

*pissed off* "Ugh!! Shut up!!", Gintoki, began to thrust harder and as expected, Hijikata "closed" his mouth, his gasps were louder and held his mayorin pillow harder.

"Ow! Gintoki! Slow down bastard!"

"Tch...okay...slow?"

"Shit...if you just wanted to take a second round, why didn't you say anything?"

"What? What did you just say? Second round? What do you mean Hijikata-kun~?"

"Shut...up" His cheeks were dyed with a mix of pale pink and a soft cherry color, it was a adorable view. "I didn't mean it seriously"

"Sure, sure, Gin-chan's gonna embrace you sweetie"

"Don't gimme that tender crap" 

"Hey, hey I'm not angry anymore, don't have to act macho, just admit that you love me so much", He kissed his back, then his neck, to his ear, cheekbones and finally these tin soft lips.

"Turn around, ass up", the black haired man just nodded "o-okay...", He put himself face down and lift up his hips a little, still holding his favourite and cute pillow, and that was making him extra cute. 

"Yeah, that's It, good boy". When he put it in, could feel how Hijikata was squeezing around him, like sucking him in his warm, tight and wet asshole, encouraging him to give his best.

"Ohh! Mmm...right...right there!" The white haired man thrusted harder and deeper and with that position he could hit his good spot down there and driving him crazy and feeling the most pleasure. 

"So babe? Ha...you like that? Want more?"

"Ahnn! Hmn! Don't stop! I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh shit! I'mma cum too! Ngn!" 

Their breaths were heavy, Gintoki collapsed onto Hijikata, the two of them tired as hell after all that moving and were getting asleep, but before that, they shared a short but passionate, morning kiss while, from the window the sun was raising up...

...

Ay...Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...second fanfic in English :D pls is there is something wrong tell me this is general culture XD


End file.
